Painfully loving you: House of Anubis Ch 3
by Bradkely
Summary: Patricia and her now ex-husand Wayne Watmoore got married at the age of 17 for 1 day, and then later that night they start fighting. They have a 4 week old baby girl named "Trixie". But as soon as the new guy Eddie Miller arrives, Patricia's world slowly starts to change...


Patricia thought, "_Crap... Oh no.._". She had forgotten to tell Eddie that she had a baby... Well actually why would she care? She never even really knew Eddie that well. "Maybe it's best just to keep the secret from him... He won't find out..."

After awhile, Patricia heard Eddie walking back downstairs. She walked back into the living room with a cup orange juice and a cupcake in her hand. "Welcome back, Slimeball." she smirked, calling him the nickname she had made for Eddie.

As Eddie entered the living room again he thanked her. "Thanks... Did you hear a baby crying? Or was it just my imagination?" He gave her a face like he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.  
"Ohh.. Uhh. That was probably Amber. She must have broken another nail..." Patricia lied, forcing out a tiny laugh.  
"She's a blond, I'm guessing?" Eddie asked.  
"Pretty much..." Patricia took a few sips of her Orange Juice and set it down on the table, "Wasn't there a question you were going to ask me earlier?" she tried changing the subject.  
Eddie put on a flirty smile, "Yes there was actually... Umm... I know we just met but, I want to get to know you better. So I was wondering if you would like to, go on a-"  
"Patricia! There you are! I was wondering where you went off too last night!" A boy entered the room. He was tall and tan with black spikey hair. He had bushy eyebrows and long eyelashes. He looked like one of those jock-type guys since he was wearing light skinny jeans and a varsity jacket. He walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat by her. He put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek. Eddie raised both his eyebrows and looked down.  
"_That must be the boy she was talking about..._", Eddie thought, sadly.  
Patricia looked at Wayne confusingly and then looked at Eddie, seeing the upset expression on his face. "Wayne, what are you doing?!" she raised her voice a little at him.  
"I'm kissing my wife's cheek... What does it look like?" He said with a rude tone in his voice. As he was about to kiss, but this time on the lips, she pushed him away. "I don't think so!" Patricia forced out of his grasp and stood up from the couch.  
Patricia finally snapped, "You think you can beat me up one night and then act like nothing happened the next day?! THAT'S A BIG LOAD OF CRAP! You told me you changed, but you obviously haven't! You showed me that last night, I gave you one last chance, and you blew it!  
Waynes face expression didn't change, he kept it the same like he knew exactly what Patricia was talking about.  
"Oh, and don't act like you didn't know about me finding out about you and Danielle. Amber caught you cheating and told me. HOW DARE YOU! I am done being your little toy to play with. I am human, I have feelings too! But I sure hope yours get hurt one day. So you'll know EXACTLY how you've been treating me lately..."  
Eddie looked up in confusion at Patricia, he was both sad and confused.  
Wayne just laughed, "You're such a foolish little girl."  
Patricia raised her eyebrows and dropped her jaw, "Then why did you pick ME to be your wife, huh!?"  
Wayne didn't answer her question, he just laughed.  
Eddie finally couldn't stand this. He barely even knew this guy and he barely even knew Patricia. But there was something about Patricia that he couldn't look away from. He got up and took Wayne by the collar of his stupid looking varsity jacket, "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE JERK, YOU BEAT A GIRL AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT?! I DON'T F***ING THINK SO! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" he cursed at Wayne with his eyes full of hate and threw a punch at him.  
But Wayne slipped away from his punch, "What, are you like 5 or something?" he asked as he threw a punch at Eddie right on his cheek bone. Wayne then pushed Eddie to the ground.  
Patricia's eyes widened in fright, she dropped down to her knees, helping Eddie.  
"What on earth is going on here?!" Victor came in the room with Trudy coming behind.  
"These 2 drama queens think they can pick a fight with me!" Wayne complained like a little girl.  
"Wayne, Patricia is your wife! How dare you try to beat her up! Don't you try to lie to me, Joy told me everything. GO to Mr. Sweet's office right now! We'll plan a deportation for you!" Trudy scolded him.  
"He also tried to beat the new guy up!" Patricia said through tears. "_Eddie.. Please be okay..._", was all that going through Patricia's head.  
Victor was furious with Waynes actions, "Wayne, COME WITH ME!" he roughly pulled Wayne by the arm and walked towards the school.  
"My gosh, are you guys alright?" Trudy gently turned Eddie around and saw his bloody face. His eyes were closed. "I think Wayne hit him so hard that it 'cause Eddie to faint..." Trudy pointed out. She also noticed Patricia's arm was full of cuts and bruises and assumed it was from Wayne. "Let's get you guys to the nurses..." Trudy picked Eddie up and put his arm around her shoulder. Patricia put Eddies other arm around her shoulder as well.  
But one thing Patricia knew, no matter what the teachers decide to give Wayne. A suspension, a deportation, expel him. He'll come back, back to fight.


End file.
